Heritage
by Catchandelier
Summary: Five Times Kaldur'ahm's heritage was F@% *#@ annoying, and one time it came in handy. OR "A family is a unit composed not only of children but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold. -Ogden Nash" COMPLETE.
1. 5 It made school really, really hard

**HEH. ENJOI.**

5. It made school really, really hard.

_Guru: __Ta'pak Sulai'man_

_Age Group: 5 to 7 years old_

_Location of School: Shayeris_

_Monthly Report to Superior, Obor'obor:_

The students are progressing at an acceptable rate. Their studies of basic Atlantean history, additon, subtraction, government, sciences, and sorcerous studies have gone well. Unfortunately Kaldur'ahm, the student mentioned in my last report, is still having trouble maintaining the level of physical aptitude needed to keep up with the rest of the class. At first I had thought he was just lazy, but little Kaldur'ahm is one of the most hardworking and dedicated students I have had the pleasure of teaching. He absorbs the knowledge like a dried sponge! That said... I am troubled, 'Bor'bor. Kaldur'ahm...

The boy often cannot keep up with the other children, and is generally left out of their games. He has taken to playing with the younger children, but this means that he doesn't know how to play with his agemates very well. He has also taken to spending more time with me, 'Bor'bor. Me. You know me, 'Bor'bor, I'm a bit of an urchin more often than not, but Kaldur'ahm... He's so alone here. He's so desperate for friends that he will spend his play time keeping me company in the classroom. I asked him once, "Why don't you play with your class mates? Don't you want to?" He said to me "They don't like me. Hari'mau'yu said that I'ma an-fib-ean, and that no real Atlantean would ever want to play with a stupid an-fib-ean."

Well, 'Bor'bor, after that, you know I couldn't turn him away. I have begun teaching him toned down versions of the sword-forms we learned back in Basic, remember? Sotong was the trainer on duty, and she saw the two of us, and she said "Well, they just get smaller and smaller, every year." Now, I can hear you shrieking in fury, but hear me out. Kaldur has no friends yet. He is a friendly boy, who makes an effort, but they still do not like him.

I blame the whole "Escort your child to School" mentality preavalent in this part of Atlantis. I had thought it a sweet thing to do, at first but... The children saw Kaldur's parents. Now, Kaldur's mother is Sha'lain'a, remember her? Very nice girl, but could be a bit... Naive. Kaldur's father is a former-surface dweller by the name of Calvin Durham. Now you see why Kaldur's name could be seen as... strange. They do love him dearly, though.

All in all, a relativly normal month. Go on a date with me Obor'obor?

Ikhlas, Ta'pak'sulai'man

_Reply from Obor'obor:_

NO. I will not go on a date with you 'Sulai. And good idea with little Kaldur'ahm. Perhaps it will help.

**Ta'pak'sulai'man - Starfish**

**Obor'obor - Jellyfish**

**Hari'mau'yu - Tiger Shark**

**Sotong - Cuttlefish**

**Ikhlas - Sincerely**


	2. 4 It lost him job opportunities

**:D**

4. It lost him job opportunities.

"Cadet Kaldur'ahm."

"Sir!"

"Your grades are impeccable, as is your conduct in this army. Unfortunately, we cannot place you in the Special's current."

"Sir?"

"You're a liability, son. Those... episodes… of yours, when we did the training run near the vents... The higher ups and I agree that it would be irresponsible of us to allow you command when you could suddenly lose the ability to breathe on a mission. However, we also agree that someone of your caliber would be wasted in infantry. Therefore, we are reassigning you to the Conservatory of Sorcery in Poseidonis. We believe you will do well there."

"...Sir."

"You leave in three days, Cadet."

"...Yes, Sir."

**What? Me, deny Kaldur's hope of being an underwater ninja? Noooo, that would be **_**wrong**_**...**


	3. 3a It lost him his tonsils

**333**

3. It made him lose his tonsils.

_From: Admin Pen'ari di Lan'git_

_To: Admin Sua'ra Pa'ling Bai'k_

_Subject: Student Health _

Sua'ra, we need to do something for him.

_From: Admin Sua'ra Pa'ling Bai'k_

_To: Admin Pen'ari di Lan'git_

_Re: Subject: Student Health_

What _can _ we do, Pen'ari? He's **Mera's**,not yours or mine.

_From: Admin Pen'ari di Lan'git_

_To: Admin Sua'ra Pa'ling Bai'k_

_Re: Re: Subject: Student Health_

Even so, there has to be something we can do. They'll kill him at this rate, and you know it.

_From: Admin Sua'ra Pa'ling Bai'k_

_To: Admin Pen'ari di Lan'git_

_Re: Re: Re: Subject: Student Health_

Again, what _exactly_ can we do? And anyway, we can't talk about this right now, We're at a Meeting _**REMEMBER?**_

_From: Admin Pen'ari di Lan'git_

_To: Admin Sua'ra Pa'ling Bai'k _

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Student Health_

Okay, Okay Sua'ra. Gods... IM with me tonight? I'm not done talking about this...

_From: Admin Pen'ari di Lan'git_

_To: Admin Sua'ra Pa'ling Bai'k _

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Student Health_

Yes! Gods... Now... **PAY ATTENTION PEN'ARI, I AM NOT GOING OVER THIS WITH YOU! FAHAM?**

_From: Admin Sua'ra Pa'ling Bai'k _

_To: Admin Pen'ari di Lan'git _

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Student Health_

**DIFAHAMI!**

**CLIFFHANGER! WUT! O_0 !**


	4. 3b It lost him his tonsils

**HERE IS THE REST!**

**Skydancer42 has entered the room. BestVoice54 has entered the room. **

**BestVoice54**: So. What did you have in mind?

**Skydancer42**: Well, I did some research… Do you think he could use an inhaler? Could we even make one?

**BestVoice54**: What, pray tell, is an Inhaler?

**Skydancer42: **It's surface dweller technology.

**BestVoice54 is glaring at Skydancer42.**

**Skydancer42:** Wait, hear me out. Surface dweller's children have this same problem of not being able to breathe. They call it Asthma. This inhaler device is supposed to give the afflicted person atomized medicine which helps breathing. The site wasn't clear on how, though…

**BestVoice54:** Send me a GIF.

**Skydancer42 hands BestVoice54 a picture.**

**BestVoice54:** The idea _might_ work… but the way they have it here, that won't work at all.

**Skydancer42:** What? Why not?

**BestVoice54:** It's impractical. These are meant as medical aids, correct?

**Skydancer42:** Yeah…?

**BestVoice54:** Well, medical aids are meant to stand out. What we're proposing to do for Kaldur'ahm is, Yes, Medical, as in we're giving him a way to breathe without necessarily having the proper bodily structures BUT! It has to be discrete!

**Skydancer42:** I still don't understand the whole "discrete" thing. What does it matter, that we want to help him?

**BestVoice54:** He is training as a *war* mage. Remember how dangerous that work is?

**Skydancer42:** Well, **now **I do.

**BestVoice54:** He does not need a target on his back.

**Skydancer42 has sighed. ****BestVoice54 has sighed.**

**Skydancer42:** Why do you suppose he can't breathe right?

**BestVoice54**: Alright, it's like this. Normally, the currents bring all the O2 and *extra* nutrients we need. Because of Kaldur'ahm's heritage, he can't store O2 the way you or I could, so when he does the higher level spells, he runs out of breath too fast to complete them correctly… which will get him killed soon.

**Skydancer42: **But… Wouldn't he grow into that though? I mean, I grew up in Terdesak, and I turned out okay enough…

**BestVoice54:** That's debatable, and he's from Shayeris.

**Skydancer42:** Oh.

**BestVoice54:** Yeah.

**Skydancer42**: Since the breath device can't be external… Could we internalize it? Like…Would a tattoo work? Like his focus tattoo, only smaller?

**BestVoice54:** That would be really dangerous for us… but Yes. That would be perfect. Now, how are we supposed to get this tattoo on him? WITHOUT raising suspicions?

**Skydancer42:** Don't surface dwellers have tonsils too?

**BestVoice54:** Yes, but what- OH. Hmm… Yeah, that'll work.

_Noted in Medical File: Kaldur'ahm has had his tonsils removed after getting tonsillitis. No complications were reported._

**Pen'ari di Lan'git - Dancer in the Sky, Queen Meara's majordomo/TA**

**Sua'ra Pa'ling Bai'k - Best Voice, Finacial Advisor/Meara's TA**

**Faham? - Understand?**

**Difahami! - Understood!**

**Terdesak – Border Village in Atlantis famous for its shifting currents, and medical professionals.**


	5. 2 It made Puberty a Trial

**Okay so, in my head canon, Atlanteans don't have puberty the way we do. Their maturation is a much more gradual thing OR the changes that happen are stupidly fast. Like, overnight fast. **

2. It made puberty a trial of nerves. Well, more than usual.

_**TO:**_

_Calvin Durham,_

_Kiri dari pagar kecil dan berwarna putih dengan bunga biru di, mengambil hak di rumah dengan tingkap hijau, jika anda lulus tujuh patung, anda telah pergi terlalu jauh__, Ada rumah dengan batu-batu paving merah jambu di hadapan,_

_Shayeris_

Dear Father,

My studies are going well. I have nothing new to report, other than that I recently grew another half inch this week. How are mother and Guru Sulai'man doing? My voice is still squeaking, like I told you about before. Are you absolutely sure that there is nothing I can do about it?

I still lack an understanding of women. My queen, wonderful as she is, remains unhelpful in this respect. Also, what does it mean when every time I talk to a certain girl, and she responds to me, I feel like howling at the moon? And why do I have the sudden urge to kiss a certian girl?

Please advise me in these matters.

Your son, Kaldur

_**TO:**_

_Kaldur'ahm,_

_Keajaiban sekolah besar di ibu pejabat, meninggalkan kedai roti berwarna oren tetapi di sebelah istana tanpa taman-taman karang,_

_Poseidonis_

Dear Son,

I am happy that your studies are going well. I wonder if I will recognize you when I see you next? Your mother is doing well. Guru Sulai'man is also doing well, and is sending you a care package, along with your mother's. You know how the guru cares about your welfare, even though she can't cook at all. Please, son, don't eat any of that food. I had to taste test all of it. Your mother is also sending you a new wrap for, as she says "those cold Poseidonis currents."

I remember being your age and there really is nothing you can do about your voice except wait and grow. As for the girls… It means you're growing up, my anak kesayangan.

No man understands women, son. I don't understand your mother very often. However, a bit of advice? The woman is always right. Even when she's wrong, she's right. And if she starts to cry, drop the argument, and accept that she's right.

This is all the advice I have on these matters.

Study hard, my son.

Your loving Father, Calvin Durham

**Kiri dari pagar kecil dan berwarna putih dengan bunga biru di, mengambil hak di rumah dengan tingkap hijau, jika anda lulus tujuh patung, anda telah pergi terlalu jauh****, Ada rumah dengan batu-batu paving merah jambu di hadapan**

**Left from the small white fence with the blue flowers on it, take a right at the house with the green windows, if you pass the seven statues, you've gone too far, It's the house with the pink paving stones in the front**

**Keajaiban sekolah besar di ibu pejabat, meninggalkan kedai roti berwarna oren tetapi di sebelah istana tanpa taman-taman karang**

**The big magic school in the capital, left of the orange colored bakery but on the side of the palace without the coral gardens **

**anak kesayangan – Beloved Child**


	6. 1 His team would not leave it alone

**You ever have something you just wanted your friends to leave you alone about but they wouldn't **_**just drop it okay?**_** Yeah, so does he, now.**

1. His team wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"You're an asthmatic?"

"…Yes."

"Wha-"

_Four minutes later…_

"You really have asthma? Really?"

"Yes."

_Another four minutes later…_

"How-"

"Kid Flash. Although your… concern is well received, there is a time and place for questions. Halfway up a cliff at midnight is neither the right time nor place."

**Short chapter is short.**


	7. 1 He kissed a guy and he liked it

**+1. His medical tattoo can do more than filter extra O2 from the water.**

The chlorine gas permeated the water, a thick, choking miasma. It was an accident; some quirk of fate-Kaldur knew what would happen if he inhaled the pool-water, knew what would happen if he breathed in the burning death-

_Under no circumstances should you ever attempt to breathe in a "swimming pool". The water, while filtered and oxygenated, is also __**chlorinated**__, and will kill you in a very painful way. __**Never, ever, no matter what, should you ever breathe pool-water.**_

When he was younger, new to being Aqualad, one of the surface exchange students (for the sciences) had died in a pool accident- and he had helped create a public service announcement, as a part of being Aquaman's (his king's) protégé.

But that was three years ago, and right now he's tangled up in some kind of net thing- it's sharp and buzzing with electricity, but with a little mental _twist_ his tattooed foci are absorbing the electrical charge- but the person tangled up with him- _they can't __**breathe**__, and he at least can give them a little longer before-_

Kaldur presses his mouth to Roy's, lips locking- his tongue shoots out, and forces Roy's mouth open. He was told, repeatedly, that this technique was beyond his capabilities- he would only hurt himself if he tried- but his oldest surface friend, _I don't have very many_, is about to die and they can be awkward together later on the surface where neither of them are about to die of asphyxiation. (They're both going to die and they know it- _but I can't give up, I can't-_)

Kaldur begins to breathe for them both. He tenses sharply, waiting for the sharp sudden rush of burning inside his chest- but it doesn't come. He feels a soft tingling where his tonsils used to be- and the sweet, blessed rush of oxygen to his blood. With another little mental _twist_ his magic is shunting unneeded oxygen through his secondary trachea, and out his mouth, directly to Roy.

(Due to a tiny quirk of his genetics, Kaldur'ahm actually uses a slightly smaller percentage of oxygenated water than the average Atlantean. This means that the Shared Breath Technique is slightly less dangerous for him to use.)

Later, when they are both on dry land, (Kaldur's in a kiddie-pool, but the water is barely an inch deep) Roy will sling his arm around Kaldur's shoulders. There will be a slight (huge) amount of awkwardness in their future relationship- Kaldur saved Roy's life; _Kaldur kissed Roy, and he maybe-sorta-kinda liked it._ Roy is grateful to Kaldur; _Roy kinda-sorta-maybe wants Kaldur to kiss him again._

They're sixteen; give it time.

**Okay, so- sorry it took so long to get this last part out; this chapter refused to be written.**

**Head-cannon that Atlanteans have two tracheas- one for the gills, one for the lungs- add some magic and they can manipulate which one gets used when.**


End file.
